


心境

by ruxing099



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: M/M, 朱白 龙宇 居北
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxing099/pseuds/ruxing099
Relationships: 朱一龙 白宇 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	心境

他正怀抱一只通体黝黑的猫，这猫的耳朵很小，显得整个脸都很圆。略显纤细的手指在猫的脑袋和脖子上呼噜着，黑猫渐渐眯起了眼。“庆庆乖~”被叫做庆庆的猫毫无反应，反倒在男人的怀里睡熟了似的，阳光暖暖的洒下来，男人抱着猫坐在了不远处的沙滩椅上。“庆庆，你最近又重了啊，说，是不是背着我又偷吃了小鱼干？”男人笑的一脸荡漾，手指挠着看不见的猫脖子。  
朱一龙心想：真是幼稚又可爱。不动声色的走过去坐在男人旁边的椅子上，阳光快要将男人的头发染上金色，“龙哥来啦。”男人抬头眼睛对着他笑弯了，洋溢着的少年感。  
“这猫真和书里描述的一样。”朱一龙近距离的观察下发表了见解。“对啊，这就是原生的大庆，来，你摸摸看。”白宇抓着朱一龙的手摸上大庆暖融融的皮毛。黑猫在这时微睁了眼，瞥了桃花眼的男人一眼，喵了一声。“嘿，他跟你打招呼呢！”男人冲他眨了眨眼，“我觉的这猫挺通人性。”说完把黑猫直接放在了朱一龙腿上，“龙哥你抱抱它，跟它培养培养感情，咱们今天的戏份都要跟它一起呢。”  
朱一龙看着在他腿上蹭着圆脑袋的黑猫用手轻轻拍了拍。“你不是他的主人吗？为什么我要跟它培养感情？”朱一龙看着白宇笑问。“因为你是猫主人的家属啊。”白宇戏谑的看着朱一龙。朱一龙露出一抹微笑，白宇还想继续说什么，就听见导演的声音：“朱老师，白老师，带着你们的黑老师过来。”  
朱一龙抱着黑猫，白宇紧紧跟在后边：“诶，你就是我家属么，庆庆你说对吧？”黑猫假装没听到抖了抖胡子。  
拍戏的时间过得很快，不知不觉已到了落日西斜的时候。剧组人在一起分了饭，三三两两的聚在一起吃饭聊天。白宇和朱一龙挤在一张桌子上，间或谈着晚间的戏份。  
“喵喵~”两人一低头就看见演大庆的黑猫望望白宇再望望朱一龙。白宇把朱一龙拍了下，“龙哥，这猫入戏了啊。”朱一龙看着还在喵喵的黑猫，伸手摸了摸它的头：“黑老师，下了戏就出戏才是一个好演员知道不？”“哈哈，龙哥你和它说这个可还行？”朱一龙不理会白宇的话：“猫猫，现在该去找你真正的主人了，快去吧。”然而黑猫和今天拍戏时一样推都推不走，朱一龙正感无奈，猫的主人终于赶到：“哎呦喂，黛黑，你还缠着令主和沈教授呢？说猫不恋家是真的啊，忘了谁每天喂你罐头和小鱼干了？”黛黑在不甘的喵喵里被剧组主人抱走了。白宇还挥挥手对黑猫说：“庆庆，明儿再来找我，在戏里我才是你主人啊。”朱一龙听见这话收了方才的笑，趁着埋头吃饭将脸上的表情隐藏起来。  
等他们拍完晚上的戏，天边已经新月高悬，收工后二人看着助理递上来的通告，明天又是一个大早的戏份。朱一龙和白宇走在回酒店的路上，夜晚微凉的空气从脸颊发梢拂过，白宇看着朱一龙眼睛里亮亮的，不知是倒映的哪处人间灯火，亦或是本有星辰蕴藏其中吧。  
“咱们回去再对对明天的戏吧？”朱一龙想着明天的拍摄。“行，肯定争取明天最佳。”白宇和朱一龙回到酒店房间，简单洗漱过后朱一龙拿着剧本先一个人开始默念起来，白宇也拿起剧本记熟自己的那部分。过了会儿朱一龙感到腰间有些酸痛，这是在疲惫时就会犯的老毛病，他用手揉着舒缓着不适。  
白宇看见朱一龙的动作，“腰又不舒服了？”朱一龙点了头：“没事，老毛病了。”白宇将朱一龙从沙发上拉起来，直接带到了自己的床边让他坐下。“小白…干什么？”朱一龙有点局促的说。  
“让你在床上靠着能舒服点儿。”白宇理所应当的说。“这不太好吧。”  
“有什么不好的，跟我还客气，再说我又没有洁癖。”朱一龙想着要是影响了明天的工作确实不好，也就顺应了白宇的提议。二人靠着枕头把明天的戏对了两遍，针对某些细节探讨了一下处理方式。白宇这才觉得口干舌燥，原来从进门开始他们还没喝一口水呢。白宇说：“龙哥也不提醒我，这会儿也渴了吧？等着我给你倒水去啊。”然后一个弹跳翻下了床去找杯子。等到水烧好他拿着玻璃杯过来的时候，发现靠在枕头上的人呼吸轻缓，侧着头已经睡着了。白宇想了想还是不叫醒他了，明儿还要早起，省的来回折腾。他轻手轻脚的将人在床上放好，拉过被子关了灯。  
酒店窗帘的遮光效果很好，房间里一片漆黑，安静中只能听见彼此的呼吸声。白宇很快睡了过去，经过一天的劳累他睡的很沉。朱一龙睡至半夜翻了个身，身旁恒温的躯体阻挡了他翻过身去的意愿，他模糊的摸到一个人的手臂，熟悉的触感。他寻至那人的脖颈处，将唇印了上去，感到他不安的蠕动。他拉开了那人的衣领，啃上他宽阔却也瘦削的肩膀，滋味真好，朱一龙想着。那人的胡子扎到了他的脸，轻微的刺痛感在暗黑的环境里更加刺激出某种隐秘的欲望。  
朱一龙吻上了那片温润的唇瓣，舔吻了一会儿舌尖直入进去，如干渴的人忽逢一汪清泉，放肆的啄饮着。越吻越是热烈，手也不安分的滑进衣服下细瘦的腰，感到身下人唇舌中与自己势均力敌的缠绵更是浑然忘我。一只手寻着欲望的源泉握住了他的要害之处，揉捏撸动，直到睡着的东西完全挺立起来。  
他也释放出自己的东西和身下那人摩擦交接着，着火般的身体热的不行，微薄的汗将二人的肌肤交接处弄得一片黏腻。白宇在沉睡中感到一点湿润，如春天细密的雨滴，落在自己的脖颈肩上，怪舒服的。紧接着是唇舌的攻略，力道从轻到重，最后是疯了似的缠吻，他也顺着那样的节奏与之互动，真是带劲，白宇心想。直到一双手抚摸过他的身，摄去了他的要害之处，他不由自主的挺身，追逐着令人愉悦的节奏。他摸上了带着肌肉的手臂，不同于女人的背脊，还有此时摩擦中已经滑到自己腿间的属于另一人的硬物。  
白宇猛然睁开眼睛，仍然是一片漆黑，身上压着的重量很明显是一个男人的。他听见那人急促的呼吸，紧贴上来的唇沾染着男人的气息，狂热的亲吻他，他在角逐的过程中应接不暇。“唔…龙哥，你…”  
他用力想要推开身上作乱的人，奈何被那人抢先一步压制了手上的力道。“小白…今天为什么要反抗…”白宇此刻完全清醒过来，他想起昨晚和朱一龙对完词看见他睡着了就没叫醒，紧接着自己也睡了，怎么现在？！自己是在做梦吗，这次不是女人是他龙哥？？有没有搞错？听他龙哥的话好像不是第一次了，可自己真的是第一次梦到啊。还没理清楚自己的思路，就被身上人越加激烈的手法弄的全无思索之力。  
男人手的力道真是大，对自己照顾有加，仿佛已经把自己摸了个通透。白宇在那快把自己弄融化的手上泻了出来，闭着眼喘着气。在余韵中感到灼热的手指摸上了自己的后穴，怎么在梦里我还是下边那个？白宇不可思议的睁大了眼，手也捏起了拳，指甲在手心传来痛感，将白宇彻底拉回现实。  
“唔…龙哥…等等。”白宇好不容易挣脱了一只手，凭着记忆摸索好半天，终于按上了床头灯的开关，光亮让二人不约而同眯了眼。  
适应过后睁开，白宇看见朱一龙凌乱发丝下被欲望充斥的眼，他的眼角有些发红，近距离下根根可数的睫毛看的人眼花缭乱，心情更是纷乱。更不妙的是，这个男人还压在自己身上，某处依然抵在自己腿间，硬度和热度都未减。白宇好半天连眼都忘了眨，定定的看着朱一龙。这边随着灯亮，朱一龙方才在沉沦中飘飞的理智渐渐回归。看着白宇尚未褪去红晕的脸以及鬓角汗湿的发移不开眼，他明白自己方才做了什么。不是以往那些旖旎的梦，他们肢体交缠，赤裸的无法逃避的。  
朱一龙此刻有些怕，但从白宇刚才的反应来看，他至少不是讨厌自己的。思绪高速运转，心跳比方才更快，二人现下在床上这么僵持着。白宇身子动了动，想分开点距离，不巧正好牵动着碰上那人尚肿胀的地方。“嗯……”他听见身上人忍耐的闷哼。看着一贯清心寡欲的人沾染上欲望的样子让白宇忽而生出一些冒险的因子。他伸手握住了那充满勃发力的东西，朱一龙的神情中写着不可思议。“白宇，等等…”朱一龙想着自己怎么就能把现实当成梦呢？也许和这个人遇上的每一天都是梦吧，骤然闯入心扉的人，一日千里的情感进展，在朦胧中变成了不可控的力量。  
“龙哥，它可等不了了。”白宇不说二话，对着灼热的东西上手就是干。这下朱一龙慌了神，被人拿捏住欲望，连带的心都变的甜蜜又酸涩，看着白宇的眼眉唇角说：“小白，再给我多一些好不好？”白宇听见朱一龙因情欲略显喑哑的声音这样说。然后他就感到一整天旋地转，被朱一龙在床上摆成跪趴的姿势，臀被一双手揉捏着。朱一龙将性器在臀瓣股缝处摩擦着，滑过穴口，将那根放在了两腿间的细腻处。“小白，夹紧。”  
白宇扭头看着“为非作歹”的人，话还没说出口就被身后的人用唇舌堵住，一个缠吻，温柔至极。白宇听从他的话并紧了双腿，尺寸还挺足，白宇默默在心中计较。而后就被身后人控制住腰冲撞，被擦过的地方一片火热，点点黏腻在其中胶着。他回头，看见了一个充满了男人味儿的朱一龙，抿紧薄唇的样子该死的性感，白宇感到心惊，什么时候居然欣赏起另一个同性在情欲中的模样。直到背后的肌肤被温热覆盖，腿间被体液打湿，二人乱七八糟的倒在一起，朱一龙的手仍在方才握住的腰上流连着。  
折腾了半晌的两人简单收拾过后再次沉睡了过去，因为实在是太累了。第二天早上白宇看着仍在沉睡中的精致轮廓捶了下拳，“龙哥，起来拍戏了。”缓缓睁开眼的人看见白宇便绽开一个迷人的微笑，然而下一秒就皱了眉。“怎么了龙哥？”白宇看着情况不对问道。“腰疼。”委屈巴巴的语气，合着还怪我吗？白宇也皱起了眉。那能怎么办呢？还不是把他拉起了床，给他龙哥来了回按摩，于是美男子再次对他绽开一个微笑。


End file.
